Remember Me
by carapuce27
Summary: "Pour cette journée, tu as 22 ans. On n'est pas allé dans ma chambre d'étudiant, on est resté là au bord du lac jusqu'au lendemain matin. Tu as dormi dans mes bras..."
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voilà une nouvelle fiction, indépendante de mes précédentes fics, qui m'a été inspirée par les différentes rumeurs de mariage qu'on entend ces temps ci. Voici donc ma vision des choses ^^ (en espérant que je pourrais un jour lire les vôtres, ça serait drôle non?)_

_Cette fic se passe après l'épisode 15 donc après l'épisode où Cuddy doit tomber malade. J'espère que vous aimerez, les 5 prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits !_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

_PS: j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !  
_

* * *

House était sur le toit de l'hôpital, attendant impatiemment celle qui lui avait donné rendez vous. Evidemment, elle était en retard, trop occupée avec son cher donateur. Il l'avait vu hier… ce prétentieux sans cervelle. Oh non, il n'était pas jaloux, il ne risquait rien car Cuddy l'aimait trop. Cependant, le bougre ne c'était pas gêné pour la draguer ouvertement. Du moins, c'est ce que le diagnosticien avait raconté à Wilson.

Le médecin était devenu plus protecteur que jamais vis-à-vis de Cuddy. En réalité il avait eu peur de la perdre quand elle était tombée malade. À bien y réfléchir, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur en fait.

Ces derniers temps, il avait fait des efforts pour elle, luttant contre son égoïsme chronique. Il utilisait sa propre brosse à dents, sortait les poubelles, se souvenait du nom de ses animaux et, beaucoup plus important, il avait moins peur de s'occuper de Rachel. Depuis, tout allait bien entre eux et Cuddy rayonnait de bonheur.

Cependant, tous ces éléments avaient donné au médecin matière à réfléchir et cela venait largement entacher le tableau. Depuis quelques jours, il était plus sombre, en proie à des réflexions toujours plus poussées mais, aujourd'hui, il avait pris une décision qui allait tout changer.

La porte d'accès au toit le sortit de ses pensées. Elle était là dans sa superbe robe noire moulante et sa veste de tailleur chic. Elle s'approcha avec douceur pour l'embrasser longuement. House se laissa aller dans ses bras, l'enlaçant comme s'il craignait qu'elle s'en aille. Lisa sourit et se blottit contre son torse, humant le parfum qu'elle aimait tant.

« Ça c'est bien passé ?

- Oui. Tout est réglé.

- Il t'a pas sauté dessus ?

- Non House, soupira t-elle. Tu es jaloux ma parole ?

- Non.

- Vraiment ? Qu'est ce que c'est alors ?

- Je défends mes intérêts, c'est tout à fait différent.

- Evidemment, où avais-je la tête ! » Dit-elle en riant.

Apercevant l'air sombre de son compagnon, Lisa cessa immédiatement de rire. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. N'obtenant aucune réaction, elle plongea alors son regard dans le sien tout en caressant sa joue rugueuse.

« Je croyais que ça allait mieux…

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Arrêtes de mentir ! Tu es tellement sombre depuis quelques jours. Je voudrais t'aider…

- Je sais. Prends un jour de congé.

- Quoi ?

- Juste une journée. Je passe te prendre demain matin et on s'en va.

- Demain ? Mais je…

- Je t'expliquerai tout demain. La coupa t-il. »

Cuddy soupira se demandant déjà comment elle allait pouvoir se laisser une journée de libre alors qu'elle croulait sous le travail. Cependant, quand elle croisa le regard de son amant, elle n'hésita plus.

« Vraiment ?

- Vraiment ?

- Tu m'expliqueras tout ?

- Oui.

- Je vais essayer de me débrouiller, je t'appelle pour te dire si c'est bon.

- Je suis sûr que oui. »

Elle esquissa un sourire, l'embrassa rapidement et s'enfuit vers son bureau.

XXXXXXX

Il était neuf heures quand House arriva chez Cuddy. Elle lui ouvrit et l'enlaça avec douceur avant même qu'il ait passé la porte pendant que Rachel, dans les bras de Marina, lui offrait son plus beau sourire.

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture où Cuddy eut la surprise de découvrir un gobelet de café encore chaud. Alors qu'elle le saisissait, House lui attrapa la main.

« C'est un café spécial… tu risques de pas voir grand-chose du trajet…

- Et tu me préviens ? demanda t-elle incrédule.

- Ça serait mieux pour la surprise.

- Tu es complètement fou tu le sais ?

- Je te laisse le choix !

- Tu parles d'un choix. Tu ne démarreras pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas bu. »

House ne répondit pas se contentant d'afficher un petit sourire entendu. La doyenne laissa échapper un profond soupir et avala son café sans broncher. Elle entendit House ricaner derrière son volant

« À tout à l'heure »

XXXXXXX

Dès que Lisa ouvrit les yeux, elle sentit le souffle chaud de son compagnon dans son cou. Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois afin de reprendre ses esprits.

« Hey

- Hey

- Comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai été droguée par mon copain mais tout va bien sinon. dit-elle légèrement énervée.

- Tu étais d'accord !

- Tais-toi House.

- Sérieusement, ça va ? S'inquiéta t-il

- Oui. Soupira t-elle.

- Tu tiens mieux l'alcool.

- Je supporte mal l'alcool.

- Disons que tu le supportes moins mal. »

Le regard moqueur de son compagnon arracha un sourire à Cuddy. House en profita pour l'embrasser rapidement avant de lui proposer un vrai café.

« Tu as dormi plus longtemps que prévu, j'ai même eu le temps d'en acheter. Tu pourras bientôt marcher ?

- Laisse-moi deux minutes et un café.

- On a le temps. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard ils déambulaient dans les rues, main dans la main. Lisa observait son nouvel environnement avec attention, essayant ainsi de reconnaître l'endroit qui lui paraissait familier. Le soleil radieux de cette fin de printemps donnait un charme particulier à ses rues ornées de grandes maisons et d'arbres immenses.

Soudain Cuddy s'arrêta devant une grande bâtisse en écarquillant les yeux. Elle l'observa longuement, sentant les souvenirs remonter à la surface.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_vingt ans plus tôt..._

« Tu es un con ! Un con fini et je… »

Lisa Cuddy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ses lèvres ayant été sauvagement capturées. D'abord surprise, elle ne répondit pas à son baiser. Cependant les bras puissants qui l'entouraient eurent vite raison de sa volonté. Après quelques instants d'un baiser fougueux, le jeune homme relâcha ses lèvres.

« Je suis peut-être un con mais je te plais. »

Un air victorieux illumina son visage. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus la fixaient comme s'il allait la dévorer, ses pupilles dilatées ne laissant d'ailleurs aucun doute sur le désir qui l'habitait.

Lisa détailla un moment cet homme, elle l'avait tellement observé qu'elle aurait été capable de le dessiner : sa barbe de trois jours, ses cheveux en pagaille, ses lèvres fines, ses bras musclés, ses grandes mains et surtout ses yeux… il était beau mais, au-delà de ça, il avait surtout un charme extraordinaire. Aucune fille ne lui avait résisté à part elle, elle en était d'ailleurs très fière… jusqu'à maintenant.

« Tu es prétentieux.

- Tu es de mauvaise foi.

- Crois tu que personne ne peut te résister ? dit elle, moqueuse.

- J'embrasse bien.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Ton cœur bat plus vite que jamais.

- Tu m'exaspères.

- Ce n'est pas contradictoire. »

Doucement, il s'était approché d'elle: ils étaient seuls désormais. Alors que la fête battait son plein dans l'immense demeure d'à côté, ils avaient préféré venir se disputer loin de tous les autres. Malgré tout, Lisa ne recula pas : elle était bien décidée à faire face à cet énergumène.

« Tu crois être meilleur que les autres ?

- Je suis plus intelligent.

- Plus que moi ?

- Tu te défends bien Lisa Cuddy.

Il fit encore un pas vers elle, tendant une main vers sa joue.

« Tu ne m'auras pas. Je ne suis pas de celles qui sont fières de t'avoir sur leur tableau de chasse.

- C'est ce qui me plait.

- Trouve-toi une autre de ces blondes et laisse-moi !

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Je ne coucherais pas avec toi !

- Je veux plus que ça. »

Lisa se figea, se demandant subitement si elle avait bien entendu.

« Tu leur sers le même couplet ? demanda t-elle, hargneuse cette fois.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu es plus intéressante.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Laisse-moi te montrer. »

Le jeune homme captura une fois de plus ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec douceur. Lisa ne tenta même pas de résister et se laissa enlacer avec tendresse, glissant même ses doigts dans ses cheveux rebelles. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Suis-moi »

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddy ne savait pas comment réagir, cette bâtisse lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs ! House, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Assis sur le capot d'une voiture, il laissait sa compagne plongée dans ses pensées sans oser l'interrompre. Après de longues minutes de silence, Cuddy se retourna vers son amant.

« Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais te faire une surprise.

- Pourquoi ici House !

- C'est ici que tout à commencer. »

House se leva et glissa ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne pour l'attirer contre lui. Doucement, il remonta sa main droite jusqu'à sa joue puis l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Un sentiment de bien être les envahit aussitôt ce qui apaisa l'esprit tourmenté du diagnosticien.

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre. Tu ne me dis pas tout. Dit-elle avec douceur.

-Sois patiente, la journée ne fait que commencer. »

Sur ces mots, il lui prit la main et l'entraina dans les rues. Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au bord d'un petit lac artificiel.

L'endroit était calme et le soleil qui se reflétait dans l'eau donnait un charme particulier à l'endroit.

« Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y avait un banc ici.

-Il n'y en avait pas » souffla t-elle, émue.

TBC

* * *

_Que pensez vous de ce début? :s_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir à tous!_

_les chapitres trois et cinq sont effectivement très courts, simplement parcequ'ils servent de transition._

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience _

_bonne lecture!_

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire et seuls les rayons de lune éclairait leur chemin. Un peu inquiète, Lisa s'était rapprochée du jeune homme.

« House !

- J'aime quand tu cris mon nom. Plaisanta t-il.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Tu verras bientôt.

- Il fait nuit noire ici ! C'est pas rassurant… murmura t-elle.

- Tu veux te coller à moi pour te rassurer ?

- Non

- Alors arrête de râler. »

Étonnamment, Cuddy ne protesta pas. Plus surprenant encore, elle laissa le jeune homme prendre sa main et la serrer doucement. Elle se sentait bien.

« Nous y voilà »

Lisa sortit aussitôt de ses pensées pour scruter les alentours. Ils étaient au bord d'un petit lac, cerné par de grands arbres baignés par les rayons de lune. House s'assit dans l'herbe au bord de l'eau et incita la jeune femme à faire de même.

« Rassurée ?

- Ça a l'air tranquille. C'est là que tu emmènes tes conquêtes ?

- Je les emmène dans ma chambre ou je ne les emmène pas du tout.

- Ça a le mérite d'être clair.

- Tu le savais déjà.

- Oui.

- Pourtant tu m'as suivi. »

La jeune fille baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Légèrement honteuse.

« J'avais raison… je te plais.

- Et alors ?

- Tu me plais. »

Lisa se perdit aussitôt dans le regard intense que le jeune homme posait sur elle.

- Tu as envie de m'embrasser ?

- Oui

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ?

- Avoue que je te plais.

- Tu partiras si je fais ça. Chuchota t-elle.

- Non.

- Tu me plais. »

Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune House mais il ne bougea pas, continuant simplement de l'observer. Après un bref instant il tendit simplement la main vers Cuddy et lui caressa doucement la joue tout en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

Soupirant d'aise, la jeune femme se colla contre House et cacha sa tête dans le creux d'une épaule. Enivrée par son parfum, elle resta d'abord là sans bouger, fermant les yeux sous les caresses qu'il lui offrait. Puis elle se décida elle aussi à jouer de caresses et de doux baisers…

« Si vous n'arrêtez pas votre manège mademoiselle Cuddy, je ne réponds plus de rien.

- Quel manège ? demanda t-elle innocente.

- Tu me tripotes !

- Je te caresse.

- C'est la même chose.

- Non, c'est mieux.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de moi.

- J'ai pas dit ça.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Tout le monde ment. »

Le regard que House lui lança donna des frissons à la jeune femme. Elle regretta instantanément ses paroles, craignant de passer pour une de ses conquêtes habituelles mais il avait déjà repris l'avantage. Désormais à moitié étendu sur elle, il s'approchait dangereusement.

« Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?

- Je ne joue pas. » souffla t-elle.

N'y tenant plus, le jeune homme déposa des baisers brûlants dans son cou, glissant ses mains le long de sa taille fine. Lisa se laissa aller, perdant la tête sous les douces caresses qui couraient sur sa peau. Désormais, elle répondait avidement à chaque baiser, chaque étreinte, chaque geste…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

« Lisa »

Cuddy sortit dans ses douces pensées quand elle l'entendit appeler. Allongé dans l'herbe, House caressait le bras de sa compagne. Elle s'était réfugiée contre son torse, incapable de savoir comment elle devait réagir face à tout ça.

« Je voulais te faire plaisir… je suis désolé.

- Tu ne devrais pas l'être. Tout va bien. lui dit-elle avec douceur.

- Tu ne dis rien.

- Je repense à tout ça, à cette nuit. Dit-elle, songeuse.

- La fin sera différente cette fois. Je voulais te faire oublier le mal que je t'ai fait.

- On avait passé une soirée merveilleuse.

- Je n'ai pas rappelé.

- On en a déjà parlé, ça n'a plus d'importance.

- Bien sûr que si ! » S'énerva t-il.

House plongea son regard dans celui de sa compagne et hésita un moment avant de reprendre.

« Ça te blesse encore d'y repenser. C'est pour ça que tu ne dis rien.

- House… tu me plaisais c'est vrai mais… enfin ! Aujourd'hui je t'aime et tout va bien !

- Pour cette journée, tu as 22 ans. On n'est pas allé dans ma chambre d'étudiant, on est resté là au bord du lac jusqu'au lendemain matin. Tu as dormi dans mes bras.

- Et ?

- On va faire ce que j'aurais fait avec toi si le téléphone n'avait pas sonné. »

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_merci pour vos reviews!_

_j'espère que l'histoire vous plait..._

_bonne lecture!_

* * *

Les deux amants regagnèrent leur voiture dans la bonne humeur: Cuddy se réjouissait de voir à nouveau un sourire sur le visage de son compagnon. House, lui, avait un nouveau plan, une nouvelle surprise : il avait loué une décapotable bleue pour la journée.

« Tu plaisantes ?

- Tu la reconnais ?

- Bien sûr, c'était ta voiture. Tu faisais toujours le beau avec. Se moqua t-elle.

- N'empêche que tu as fini avec moi. C'est la preuve que ça marche ! »

Devant sa mine boudeuse, Cuddy ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

« On part cheveux au vent ? »

XXXXXXX

Cuddy avait détaché ses cheveux qui flottaient maintenant dans l'air vif qui foutait leurs visages. Un air de blues les accompagnait, raisonnant sur la petite route qu'ils empruntaient à vive allure. Bientôt, ils virent la mer s'étendre sous leurs yeux. House arrêta la voiture en contre bas et entraina sa compagne vers la plage.

« À l'époque c'est ce qui se faisait de mieux en matière de romantisme !

- Tu m'aurais emmené là ?

- Oui, le lendemain. Je comptais te faire sécher les cours. Dit-il rieur.

- Tu n'aurais jamais réussi.

- Tu disais aussi que je ne t'intéressais pas. »

Lisa ne répondit pas consciente d'avoir déjà perdu la bataille. Désormais, elle ouvrait grand les yeux et détaillait l'immense plage sauvage qui s'étirait devant eux. House, lui, observait ses longues boucles brunes virevolter sous l'air marin et ne put retenir un sourire. Elle était belle avec ses yeux brillants de bonheur, son petit sourire et son côté décoiffée. Le soir où ils s'étaient rapprochés, elle avait le même air et, déjà à l'époque, il avait été séduit.

Ils s'installèrent sur le sable, appuyés contre un rondin de bois qui trainait là. Le médecin avait noué ses bras autour de la taille de sa compagne, soufflant doucement dans son cou pour la faire frissonner.

« Je ne regrette pas mon café. Lâcha t-elle dans un sourire.

- Ça te plait ?

- Oui, c'est romantique. »

Cuddy se laissa alors tomber contre son compagnon, détendue. Finalement, elle aimait cette sensation d'avoir à nouveau vingt ans, d'être à nouveau seule au monde avec celui qu'elle aime. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait incroyablement libre.

« Je voudrais pas briser cet instant délicat mais… j'ai une idée.

- Je m'attends au pire.

- On va se baigner ?

- House… soupira t-elle.

- Allez ! On l'aurait fait à ce moment là ! Viens avec moi. »

Aussitôt, il se releva et retira sa veste puis son T-shirt. Alors qu'il déposait ses affaires sur le bois, il se rendit compte que sa compagne n'avait pas bougé. Attrapant alors ses mains, il l'aida à se relever et la serra contre lui.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? Il n'y a personne et il fait un temps magnifique.

- Ta jambe… murmura t-elle.

- Ma jambe aime beaucoup l'eau, j'appuie moins dessus. Autre chose ?

- On a pas de maillot ? dit-elle moqueuse.

- On en a pas besoin ! Bon sang mais quel âge tu as ? »

Ils rirent de bon cœur et, voyant House partir vers l'eau, Cuddy céda. Le médecin l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle retira son chemisier et le fit lentement tomber le long de ses bras, bien consciente que son amant l'épiait. Son jean suivi le mouvement et rejoignit le tronc d'arbre un peu à l'écart. Elle s'avançait désormais vers l'eau dans un déhanchement calé sur le rythme lent des vagues.

House ne se cachait plus désormais, fixant avec insistance la jeune femme qui s'approchait. Cuddy entra dans l'eau en frissonnant et rejoignit son amant à la nage. Aussitôt, il la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu vois c'était pas si terrible.

- Il ne fait quand même pas très chaud.

- C'est parce que tu viens de rentrer, approche. »

Ils se sourirent simplement avant de s'enlacer à nouveau, portés par les vagues. Lisa savourait ce moment de tendresse quand elle sentit House s'éloigner et l'entrainer sous l'eau.

Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard en riant.

« House ! s'écria t-elle.

- Un problème ?

- Mes cheveux ! Ça va mettre une éternité à sécher.

- C'est ce que j'aurais fait il y a vingt ans. Répondit-il en riant.

- Tu m'aurais sauté dessus surtout.

- J'ai pas dit que j'en avais fini avec toi. »

Cuddy cessa toute protestation pour fixer le médecin qui la regardait avec des yeux brillants de désir. Il l'attira contre lui, déposant sur son cou des baisers de plus en plus brulants. Lisa, elle, passa ses bras autour des épaules de son amant et s'y accrocha avec douceur, caressant son dos.

Délicatement, il descendit ses lèvres sur une épaule puis sur sa poitrine, suivant avec applications les contours du soutien-gorge qui faisait désormais office de maillot. Ses mains caressaient furtivement ses hanches, glissant parfois sur ses cuisses. Profitant de l'eau qui les entourait, il saisit doucement les jambes de sa partenaire et les fit passer autour de ses hanches. Réceptive, elle s'enroula autour de son amant et se colla à lui.

Le vas et viens des vagues les entrainait peu à peu dans une danse toujours plus sensuelle, ponctuée de caresses et de baisers enflammés. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'ils ne semblaient faire qu'un désormais, leurs peaux collées l'une à l'autre. Lisa couvrait le visage de son amant de légers baisers, comme un souffle chaud continu sur ses joues rugueuses. House savourait chaque instant comme si c'était la première fois, nichant sa tête dans le cou de sa compagne pour l'embrasser encore. Chaque fois, il lui arrachait un nouveau soupir de bien-être.

L'impatience finit néanmoins par les gagner et chaque caresse se fit plus intense, chaque baiser plus fougueux. Lentement House se détacha de sa partenaire pour retirer les derniers remparts de tissu qui la couvrait, profitant ainsi de son corps tout entier. Elle se réinstalla tout de suite contre son amant prolongeant le contact électrisant qu'il lui procurait. Frustrée ne n'avoir accès qu'à une infime partie de sa peau, Lisa captura sauvagement ses lèvres et l'embrassa longuement. Elle avait noué ses jambes si fortement autour de son compagnon que rien ne semblait pouvoir l'en détacher désormais. Sentant son désir, elle murmura simplement son nom contre son oreille, déposant d'infimes baisers sur sa joue. Quand elle plaqua son bassin plus fortement encore contre ses hanches, House ne put retenir un gémissement.

Il entra en elle avec fougue, la laissant s'abandonner complètement dans ses bras. La jeune femme se détacha lentement de ses épaules et se laissa porter par les vagues qui couraient sur sa peau, offrant sa poitrine découverte au regard gourmand de son amant. Les coups de reins puissants mêlés au rythme de l'eau lui firent perdre instantanément la tête et, profitant de l'endroit désert, elle ne retint aucun gémissement. Submergée par le plaisir, elle s'agrippa violemment à son amant et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il la rejoignit instantanément dans l'extase, une nouvelle fois partagée.

Doucement il la serra contre lui et l'aida à se rhabiller un peu puis il glissa une main sous ses genoux, une autre dans son dos et la porta jusqu'au rivage. Ils restèrent là, enlacés à observer la mer, le regard perdu vers l'horizon

TBC


End file.
